Tavasz
by Daniella B
Summary: A tavasz első napja a Hikawa szentélyben. Egészen enyhe shoujoai, ReiUsagi.


Tavasz

by Daniella B.

Hát eljött ez a nap is. A cseresznyevirágok éppen most kezdték bontogatni a szirmaikat, tegnap csupán kis bimbók voltak még a fák ágain. Rei kiment a szentély elé, és megsimogatott egy virágot. Puha volt, selymes szirom… a szellő megrezegtette a csengőket a párkányon. Vékony, halk hangon csilingeltek, A tavasz első napja is beköszöntött tehát. Rei felsóhajtott, és megfordult. Visszaindult volna a szentélybe, mikor léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét.

- Halihó, Rei-chan! – hozta a szél egy lány hangját, aki felfelé caplatott a lépcsőkön. Rei megtorpant, és a jövevény irányába fordult, majd lassan visszasétált a lépcsőhöz.

- Szia Usagi-chan. – mondta, miközben a szőke lány végre felért, és most nagy lihegés közepette próbálta kipihenni a rohanás fáradalmait. Rei türelmesen várta, hogy barátnője végre ki tudjon nyögni valami értelmeset.

- Nézd, mit találtam! – mondta végül Usagi, és odanyújtotta a kezében tartott pulóvert.

- Egy pulcsit? – kérdezte értetlenül Rei.

- Dehogyis, nézd csak! – azzal a szőke kicsomagolt a batyuból egy kiscicát. Egészen apró volt még, és épp aludt.

- Ó… - nyögte Rei. – Hol találtad?

- Egy dobozban volt, kirakták, hogy ingyen elvihető… igazából többen is voltak, de már csak ő maradt… nem volt szívem otthagyni szegényt! Még megfagyott volna nekem!

- Na de Usagi-chan, hiszen tavasz van!

- De nézd, milyen hideg szelek fújnak! – ellenkezett a lány. – Na jó, bemehetnénk?

- Minek? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve Rei.

- Megmutatni a cicának az új otthonát!

- Micsodaaa???

oOo

- Jól van, aludj csak, picike! – mosolygott az alvó kismacskára Usagi, miközben pulóverestül letette egy kosárba. Rei megkövülten álldogált mögöttük.

- Öhm… Usagi, mégis megmondanád, hogy gondoltad, hogy csak így idehozod ezt a macskát, és elhatározod, hogy rám sózod?

- De hiszen te is tudod, hogy itt jó helye lesz! – bámult rá nagy szemekkel Usagi. – Nem hagyhatod, hogy…

- Akkor miért nem viszed haza te?

- Nem lehet. – mondta Usagi elkedvetlenedve. – A szüleim szerint egy macska is bőven elég otthonra. De nálad jó helye lenne!

- Akkor véidd el Minakóhoz, vagy Makotóhoz! Náluk is biztosan nagyon jól ellenne!

- Ne csináld már, nem lehetsz ilyen! Te is tudod, hogy ez a tökéletes hely a számára!

Rei megcsóválta a fejét, és még egy pillantást vetett a cicára. Édesdeden aludt a puha pulóveren…

- Kéérlek… olyan jó lenne neki itt… - kapaszkodott Rei karjába Usagi. – Tudna sokat szaladgálni az udvaron, meg minden…

Rei rábámult a szőkére, aki nagy, kunyeráló kék szemekkel nézett rá… ennek a tekintetnek nem sokan tudtak volna ellenállni.

- Usagi-chan… - Rei nagyot nyelt. Egyszerű lett volna nemet mondani, kidobni a két vendéget a szentélyből és folytatni a véget nem érő házimunkát… aztán a tekintete Usagiról a macskára tévedt. Szürke volt, hatalmas borostyánszínű szemekkel, amiket épp az imént nyitott fel, hogy ő is szomorú, szinte már esdeklő pillantásokat vessen a mikóra.…

- Nézd csak, felébredt a kiscica! – kiáltotta erre Usagi szélesen mosolyogva.az állatka egész vékony hangon nyávogott egyet, mire a lány kuncogni kezdett… Rei meg, maga sem tudta miért, megborzongott. Még sosem volt ilyen hatással rá Usagi nevetése, pedig már jó pár éve ismerte, és ebből kifojólag hallhatta is.

- Szerintem éhes lehet… Hozok neki valamit… - Rei kirohant az ajtón a konyha felé. Nem akarta, hogy Usagi lássa, hogy elvörösödött…

- Szóval megtartod? Nálad maradhat? – rohant utána a szőke lány.

- Nos… esetleg megnézzük, hogy érzi itt magát.

- Igen! – kiáltotta boldogan Usagi, és a meglepett Rei nyakába ugrott, aki elejtette a műanyag tálkát, amit épp most szedett elő a szekrényből. – Ez nagyszerű! Köszönöm, Rei-chan!

Mire végre elengedte, a miko megpróbálta visszanyerni a rendes arcszínét, nem mintha ez csak így ment volna. Szerencsére a másik lány most éppen a karórájával volt elfoglalva.

- Nekem most mennem kell… - jelentette ki nemsokára. – Szia Rei-chan, és még egyszer köszi! Iszonyú rendes vagy! – azzal egy puszit nyomott Rei égő arcára, aztán az ajtó felé indult, és arrajártában elköszönt a macskától is.

A miko még barátnője után kiáltott egy viszlátot. Egyedül maradt a konyhában, és közben százszor is elátkozta azt, hogy Usagi néhány egyszerű, mindennapos cselekedetétől így elpirult, aztán az egész tavaszt meg az ostoba hormonokat. Igen, mi más lett volna az oka?

Egy kis árnyék lépett be. A cica volt, és érdeklődve nézegetett körül. Rei halványan elmosolyodott, felvette a műanyag tálkát a földről, és elővett egy kis tegnapi ennivalót a hűtőből. Letette a fölre a macskának, és újra kiment az udvarra.

Odakint kezdett kisütni a nap, de még mindig lenge szellők fújdogáltak. Rei elbámult abba az irányba, amerre Usagi szokott elmenni. Talán mégsem volt olyan orssz ötlet befogadni a kismacskát… legalább nem lesz többet egyedül a szentélyben, és ráadásul az állatka nagyon is emlékeztette valakire. Valakire, aki nem tudott mindig vele lenni, ha éppen a nagyapja halálán kesergett vagy egyedül érezte magát, de legalább hozott maga hellyett egy cicát.

- Több, mint a semmi… - gondolta Rei, és a seprű után nyúlt. Még mindig változatlanul várt rá a házimunka…


End file.
